Midnight
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Medianoche, es la hora del pecado.


_Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago historias con sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

 _Advertencia: Mundo alternativo y OOc_

 _La historia que narro me pertenece, si hay cierta similitud con otros fics (cosa que dudo) es solo coincidencia o que me plagiaron._

 _Este es un one-shot._

 _Pd: Es una historia que ya subí, pero vuelvo a hacerlo semi coregido. Espero lo disfruten._

…

 _Bienvenidas a:_

 **Midnight**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Medianoche._

Asomo su rostro al retrovisor y soplo con desanimo.

Sasuke la había plantado.

 _" _Te espero a medianoche"__

Sube las ventanas y se encoge sobre el asiento del conductor, su aliento empaña la pantalla del celular, tuvo que frotarlo para visualizar mejor. Esta sin nada nuevo, no mensajes, no llamadas.

Faltando solo unos minutos para llegar a la hora pactada decidió irse, Sasuke nunca se retrasaba y ese ítem solo la estimulo a creer que ya no vendría.

Hizo contacto y el auto no ronronea como debe.

—Vamos bebe—apreta el volante y siseando: —Muévete.

Su visión al exterior es borrosa, pero eso solo se debe a que su calefacción se averió y no tiene manera de deshacerse de las partículas de agua que se adhieren al vidrio.

El golpe de gracia fue notar que su motor permaneció mucho tiempo inactivo y por ende al frío calo profundo.

Solo hay una posibilidad y no es la más aconsejable pero si la más rápida.

Verter, sobre parte de la maquinaria interna, agua.

Trago profundo, ella esta algo asustada. Sasuke la ha citado en medio de la ciudad, en una calle no tan concurrida, según él necesita alguien que le llevase y ella, como amiga que es, solo le pregunto la dirección.

 _" _Solo será esta vez__ _"_

Los alumbrados públicos ayudan, nada más que los arboles meciéndose y capturando oscuridad se ven más desalentadores que nunca.

 _" _Gracias, Sakura"__

Salió del vehículo, abrasándose por el viento frió, abrió la tapa delantera del auto y, con la botella de agua que siempre carga, comenzó esparcir el liquido.

Paro abruptamente al sentir una respiración pesada sobre sus hombros y para sacarse la incertidumbre reviso esa zona.

Encontrándose con nada.

—No es momento para imaginar cosas…

Soltó la tapa y lo golpeo un poco para que se cerrara, volvió a subir a su adorado bebe y cerro sus ojos, apoyando su frente sobre el volante.

Esta cediendo al sueño, no pueden culparla estudia casi todo el tiempo…

—Deberías poner el seguro, Sakura.

Sintió el aliento penetrando en su oído y dio un salto, golpeando su cabeza contra el techo del auto.

—Maldición, Sasuke ¿Puedes dejar de ser subnormal?

Él apenas ha sonreído ante esa ofensa, blandió su mano con apariencia autoritaria denotando que él conduciría.

—Ni lo sueñes…

Sasuke solo la empujo y aunque ella objetaba no se resistió mucho, se acomodo en el asiento contiguo y recostó su cuerpo en el respaldo del asiento.

—Duérmete.

Sakura se niega a cerrar los ojos, tiene varias preguntas para su amigo, pero ante tal orden solo obedeció, dejándose invadir por el consuelo del descanso.

Abrió los ojos cuando su espalda toco algo helado, al principio no discrimina nada pero luego comenzó a ganar enfoque.

Se horrorizo con lo que vió.

Del mugriento y entelarañado techo penden agujas de hierro, de las cuales un líquido viscoso corría desde el medio hasta la punta, goteando justo sobre su pecho.

El penetrante olor que despedía el lugar inundo sus fosas nasales y ella, por experiencia, sabe que es sangre.

Fresca y escarlata sangre.

Comenzó a gritar y se mueve desesperadamente. Sus muñecas y tobillos rozan contra el herrumbroso hierro el cual circundan esas zonas especificas de su cuerpo, sumando así no solo gritos de desesperación, sino de también de dolor físico.

Pierde fuerzas al transcurso de los minutos, entonces, las lagrimas se avecinaron.

Su cuerpo convulsiona levemente por el llanto y su cabeza tirita del dolor.

—Basta, Sakura.

Esa voz…

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú, Sasuke-kun?

Levanto la cabeza para tratar de verlo.

—Ayúdame a salir, por favor.

Ella tiembla, su voz lo hace, incluso sus labios cuando escucha los pasos de Sasuke, acercándose.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun?—pregunto con ingenuidad, ya que ella imagina que tal vez ambos sufrieron esto, solo que él pudo escapar.

— Eres tan inocente.

Sakura se heló por esa afirmación, y, con desesperación, volvió a moverse como loca entendiendo que tal vez Sasuke tenga que ver en lo que le sucede.

—Pura.

Siguió hablando, a medida que su cuerpo rompía la poca distancia que los marginan.

— ¡Maldito…! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?

Él sonrío, cada ofensa que ella promulga le sienta de maravillas, lo define.

Apego su nariz a su mejilla, inhalando, luego se deslizo hasta su cuello y susurro:

—Que caigas en pecado conmigo.

Sakura sintió como dos filosos y puntiagudos materiales se incrustan en su cuello.

No grito.

Es un dolor opaco, que paraliza su cuerpo y la embarga de sensaciones. Sasuke presiono su hombro con una de sus manos, seguía succionando aquel liquido vital.

Sakura solo siente aquel frió líquido paseándose sobre su hombro y parte de su pecho.

Cuando se percato que debía detenerse no puede, el sabor de Sakura le pareció exquisito casi celestial. Esta siendo egoísta, sacia su necesidad básica.

El cuerpo que yacía bajo su boca ya no respira con agitación como antes, más bien es pausada, tranquila casi inexistente.

Con fuerza de voluntad se separo, vio Sakura con la mirada perdida y los labios sin ese tono rosáceo que acostumbra.

—Despierta.

Ella no se movió.

—Vamos, Sakura. Despierta.

Ella soltó un grito agudo.

Sasuke se tuvo que separar de ella, retrocedió unos pasos alejándose del altar en donde la tiene.

—Soporta, Sakura. Debes soportar, sino tendrás que morir.

Esta vez Sakura se doblaba y vocifera con mayor intensidad, sus gritos golpean su sensible audición.

Entre su ajetreo Sakura se desespera, la garganta le escoce y sus ojos arden. Duele, mucho más que la mordida, mucho más que cualquier cosa que haya padecido.

Todo se calmo cuando una gota de sangre proveniente del techo cayó justo sobre su mejilla y rodó sobre la comisura de su labio.

Lame esa gota.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos como esa misma sangre, y volvió la quietud.

—Suéltame, Sasuke.

Él se aproximo a ella, deshaciendo el hierro que la oprime.

—Déjame ir o…

— ¿O qué?— Sasuke acaricio su cuello, justo donde la mordió—. No has muerto durante la transformación, eso me deja sorprendido y orgulloso, nunca fallo con mis instintos. Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas la fuerza o la potestad de ordenar algo.

Sakura solo murmura cosas, hasta que hablo fuerte:

— ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Nada del cual pueda arrepentirme.

Ella comenzó un suave llanto.

—Eras mi amigo, confié en ti…

El subió a ahorcadas sobre su cuerpo, sus rodillas rozan sus cuartos. Sostuvo su peso y no se recostó totalmente sobre ella.

—Tú lo dijiste, era tu amigo. Ahora, somos uno… por sangre.

Coloco su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Estas agotada. Aliméntate.

Sakura siente picar su garganta y sus ojos potenciaron ese brillo hambriento.

Para su sorpresa colmillos emergieron de su boca, rompiendo sus labios.

No espero para incrustarlo en el cuello de Sasuke.

Esa noche era su renacer.

Esa noche era el día de los hijos del diablo y ella, en este momento, se volvió uno de ellos.

 _" _Te espero a medianoche, Sakura. No te retrases"__

Medianoche.

 _" _Llegare antes".__

Nacen los hijos del diablo.

 _" _Te esperare…Gracias, Sakura".__

Medianoche.

 _" _Yo haría todo por ti, Sasuke"__

Es la hora del pecado.

…


End file.
